This invention relates to systems and methods for inventory and record registry for accountability of physical property and assets of individuals and businesses. The new system and method may allow for organized recording, itemizing, indexing, storage and retrieval of data for property and assets as evidence of the existence or fact of the recorded data for proof in for example an insurance claim or for other proof purposes.
Currently when an inventory of property, assets or documents may be needed, for example, in the event of a natural disaster, fire or other destructive event, individuals and businesses may have some records or personal memory of property and assets. In some cases documents may also be stored in a safe place, such as, a safety deposit box in a location that is not damaged. However, the amount of inventory and record keeping has been shown to be erratic or negligible in the case of individuals and incomplete in the case of businesses. Although, the use of inventory methods may be practiced in businesses, it may normally be done as part of a business accounting system. These systems and methods may not allow for or anticipate an inventory and record registry of all property and assets in a manner that accounts for the effects of a natural disaster.